No Regrets
by doomxdesire94
Summary: A story about two young lovers during the first Titan attack. A simple One-Shot.


Tonight was supposed to be the day I did it. I had planned for this day for months, slowly preparing myself for the inevitable question. My palms were shaking and I was sweating bullets as I walked up to her house that morning.

"_There were once two young children who took a walk in the woods."_

I smelled her lavender perfume upon opening the door. It always seemed to put me into a trance. Her blue eyes sparkled with anticipation as I nervously held out my hand. She took it without hesitation and I walked her out the door. She was so happy.

"_One was a sweet, young girl and the other a nervous boy."_

We strolled through town, hand in hand. I tried to keep my eyes forward but kept letting them linger over to her. Her beautiful, blue dress swayed in the wind majestically.

"_The two young children had went in to play, despite their parent's orders to never step into the forest." _

Various merchants and villagers littered the main square. I held her hand tightly, making sure to not lose her in the crowd of people. She grabbed onto my arm as we continued on.

"_The girl hesitated in going further in at first. But, the boy reassured her everything was fine and they went deeper into the brush, unaware of the danger that lurked ahead."_

Going deeper into town, we came across a small fountain. The sun's rays reflected off the water and made everything around us sparkle. I smiled brightly, remembering the first memory of meeting my love in this very area.

"_They eventually came across a small stream. The girl immediately stopped by it and put a hand in the water. The boy curiously walked beside her and looked at his reflection. The girl smiled at him and splashed in the water."_

She playfully splashed water onto me when we sat on the edge of the fountain. I laughed while splashing her back. It felt like we were children again.

"_However, a low growl was heard behind them."_

I put a hand around hers and looked straight into her eyes. They shone like blue gems and lovingly stared back into mine. We were both lost in each others stare.

But, a loud rumbling suddenly erupted from around us.

"_The young boy jerked his head backwards towards the noise and froze at the sight ahead of him. The girl gasped loudly and latched onto the boy's arm, not daring to make another move. _

_For standing directly in front of the two children was a panther."_

I frantically stood up, my love in my arms, and gasped in shock; for in front of me was very large Titan that had gotten into the town walls.

"_The whole forest seemed to sense the presence of the creature and shook with fear. Birds darted from the top branches and into the sky."_

Guiding my love through the crowd of frantic people, we ran in the opposite direction of the beast. Swerving into an alleyway, I hoped to skip most of the crowd and run to safety near the main river in town. However, I was met with a problem.

"_The two young children finally broke out of their shock and took off past the stream and into the woods. Hearing the creature follow behind them, they stayed away from the tall branches and ran along the edge of the river. But, they came to a halt when they rounded a corner of trees."_

A brick wall stood directly in our path to safety. I turned behind me and froze in horror when I saw a Titan's head pop out at the edge of the alley. Looking to my left at my love, I searched her face for any sign of a plan to get out of this. But, she didn't seem to be paying me any attention and was staring directly at the ground a few feet from the beast. I let my eyes trail to where she was looking.

"_Around the corner were very large boulders and they lead into an edge of a cliff. The river had trailed off underneath the rocks so there was nowhere left to run. The boy gasped in fear and turned back towards the way they came. But, he nearly passed out in shock when he noticed his friend was no longer standing beside him. Instead, he stared in front of him where the girl was standing directly in front of the hungry panther."_

Abruptly, she left my arms and dashed towards the Titan. A small sparkle shone from the ground as my love slid down to the ground and cradled a necklace in her hands.

"_The girl held a small necklace in her hand. The boy figured it must have slipped off in the run and the girl ran off to retrieve it. He knew her mother had given it to her and it meant a lot to her. _

_But, she didn't stop to think of the consequences of doing so and now stood directly in the path of the panther. The creature stared her down and started to lift up a paw."_

I dashed towards her as I saw the Titan reach out it's hand. Time seemed to slow as I stretched my arms in front of me. I closed my eyes in fear that I wasn't going to make it in time.

"_Ready to attack, the boy suddenly threw himself forward and pushed the girl out of the way. As the girl fell, blood splattered onto her fear stricken face and ran down her face. She screamed loudly into the forest."_

Feeling the Titan's hand latch onto my body, I snapped my eyes open just in time to see the panic stricken face of my love. Her mouth was open, as if she was screaming, but I couldn't seem to hear a word. My mind had already begun to go into a trance, as if it knew my time was up.

I stared down at her face ad I flew higher into to the air. Hot air blew into my face when I reached the Titan's mouth. My body remained rigid as it opened it's jaws.

"_Hearing the screams of the girl, a group of hunters suddenly ran into the area the children were. The panther was scared away and the girl ran to her friend. She grabbed onto his blood stained hand and cried. She couldn't hear him breathing."_

Everything turned blurry as I was thrown into the mouth of the beast. The last thing I remember before going completely in was the fearful look on my love's face as one of the survey corps soldiers picked her up and away from the danger. It seemed to hold guilt. Despite the circumstance, I smiled knowingly at her to reassure here I didn't blame her for what had happened.

"_The boy was facing the sky, seeming to stare straight into the sun before his final breath came. His face wore a small smile. The girl sobbed as he was taken away underneath a blanket back to the village. The town mourned that night."_

As the spit from the Titan washed me down it's throat, I couldn't help but think of that ridiculous story I had heard as a child, and ironically laughed at how similar the situation was to it. It was funny how things turned out.

As the last of the light disappeared, I forced my mind to embrace the darkness around me and floated away from the madness. I could peacefully let myself drift to sleep knowing my love was in safe hands.

I had no regrets for what had happened that day.

* * *

**This was just a simple idea I had when preparing my story for the NaNoWriMo in a few months. I'm a huge Attack on Titan fan so this just kind of just came from a few minutes of brain storming.**


End file.
